gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
Blood Runs Gold
Blood Runs Gold is an alliance centered around fairness and opportunity. Send a message to the leader if you'd like to join! We also have a Facebook page. Welcome to the Alliance! Blood Runs Gold is a member-focused alliance full of great people who love to see each other excel. We work hard in AvA, but our goal is to reach the highest rank we can, not to take a region. Since our founding in April of 2014, we have improved our ranking in every AvA Phase we've participated in. The current leader of the alliance is Lady Palla Allyrion. There are currently six officers: Lord Lendo Ironborne, Lady Casella Mo Eraz, Lady Anya Perat, Lady Glorianna Baratheon, Lady Elyana Cellador, and Lady Melinda Lester. Rules - AvA participation is mandatory. If you do not participate you will be kicked. Exceptions when we're on breaks. - Any inactive members will be deleted. Inactive members are indicated by a blank banner. Admins will look into the member's activity to make sure they are not simply in the process of reincarnating or have not had the opportunity to create a banner yet. - Avoid making enemies. 'If another alliance attacks us, we fight and we defend. Any decision to declare an enemy must be discussed and agreed upon in the chat. The alliance to be declared against must be thoroughly examined. - '''Do not start challenges on a whim unless you're Lendo or Casella. ''All members deserve the opportunity to participate in alliance challenges; challenges will be discussed and planned for, not started as soon as possible. - We are a team. '''Be helpful, polite, and courteous in the chat. Being an ass will result in being kicked or swindled. - '''Use this page! Please try to find answers here before asking in the chat, it saves everyone from having to repeat ourselves. - If you have won a legendary item in an Alliance Challenge, you may not win that item again until we have done that challenge three more times. This is in the interest of fairness. Exceptions can be made; ask in chat. Current Objectives These will be updated regularly. If you'd like to suggest an addition or change, send a raven to the leader. - Welcome to The Long Night Phase! - Please be running the camp spoil quests as often as you can so we can get that last camp as high as we can! For Beginners New members often have questions; we address some of them here, but if you have additional questions, feel free to ask them in the alliance chat, or send a message to Chris. A link to Free Stuff A guide to reincarnation A helpful spreadsheet for producing units and materials Some of the tips below are taken from a fantastic guide you can find here - Upgrade your Counting House. You need silver for everything. Secondarily, focus on the Village Center. - Equip your character with your best gear. You character's stats will stack onto your sworn swords. - In the beginning, try to buy 5-8 sworn swords at the rare level (4500 silver.) These swords start off with highest stats than the cheaper swords. - You do not have to follow the story linearly. Playing in different volumes at the same time will help you level faster and gain better items. This does not affect your story. - If you cannot find a challenge '''that you were invited to, look under 'Challenge Invites' on the opposite side of the bar with the Lore Book. - Items and sworn swords can be made '''permanent by opening seal slots on the back of their cards. This is done with gold. - Call your banners against harmful actions only! Don't waste your silver calling banners against spy, barter, or aid actions. These actions are considered helpful or neutral. Alliance vs. Alliance for beginners We expect all members to participate in AvA phases; there's no point in being here if you're not participating. Here is a very basic guide for how new members should work in AvA: - Make as many Militia '''(in the Smithy), '''Eavesdroppers (in the Embassy), and Traders (in the Market) as you can to contribute to the camps. These items are needed in huge quantities so whatever you can put forward is appreciated! - Repair camps even at 1% if you can afford it. If a camp is damaged at all it is not producing as many victory points as it could be, which does not help our ranking. The exception to this is in a mass-attack situation. Keep an eye on the chat if this happens. - Garrison Sworn Swords. This is the only way to send actions to other alliances, and this is how we know you are participating at all in AvA. This is checked regularly. If you have no swords garrisoned in any of our camps you will be removed from the alliance without notice. - When you are ready, send barters to our allies in areas with camps we are focusing on. Category:Alliances